Cipherstar
Cipherfang.png|Deputy Cipherstar.StarClan.png|StarClan Cipherfang is a black and white tom with golden eyes that had once been dulled by fear. He's covered in scars and sports a heavily toothed collar. He was once named Digit, but his name was changed when he joined StormClan. -------------------- Life in BloodClan. Once upon a time, Cipherfang, then called Digit, was in BloodClan. He was an arrogant cat and often picked fights with rogues. He always had backup to help him out in any real fighting. Then one day he got a taste of his own medicine. A bunch of rogues, each having been tormented by the BloodClan cat, had banded together to teach him a lesson. One lured him away from a patrol into a secluded alleyway. Once there, the other rogues showed themselves and they attacked, leaving Digit bloodied and nearly dead. He dragged himself to where he had last seen his patrol and collapsed in a heap. Once found, he was nursed back to health and the warrior left BloodClan, afraid of the rogues who had nearly killed him. He kept his collar however. Life as a Loner. Digit lived in fear of his attackers for many months. He'd constantly switch his sleeping quarters to new places around the neighborhood until one day he met a cat named Jello. She was pretty in his opinion and the two broke into a car together to try and get food. The same day he met her, she left on her travels and he never saw her again. He did, however, realize that not every cat was out to get him like he had believed for so long. Soon after, news reached his ears that his mother, an unnamed queen, had had another litter with only one kitten. This kitten was to be kept by the owners in place of the queen who had died in its birth. This kitten was named Lev, and became a very important part of Digit's life. He visited him practically every day, and watched him grow into a curious red hat that his owners had ordered for him. As the year passed and BloodClan left for the lake, Digit's fear left town entirely and he felt finally comfortable in his own home. A few more moons would pass, and Digit met a cat named Raven, who was the former RiverClan leader. The two stole food directly from a twoleg nest and shared it along with bits of their pasts and dreams of rejoining their Clans. Then it was decided: They would travel together to find BloodClan and RiverClan, and reunite with their Clans. Digit brought Lev along with them, unable to bear leaving him. Two days later, they arrived at the lake territories and found a meeting on the Island. Raven was offered to make a new Clan, StormClan, and Digit and Lev joined. Life in StormClan. Immediately after StormClan was formed and Ravenstar asked for volunteers to join his Clan, Digit offered to join. His name became Cipherfang and he was named deputy. His little brother became Lionpaw. Later, when Ravenstar dies, he becomes leader. Cipherstar dies of sickness after a very short leadership.